bite marks
by mmenagv
Summary: traduccion...Bella y Edward finalmente se comprometen, y recrean una noche especial con algunos nuevos recuerdos


le agradezco a vampiregirl1654 por dejarme traducir de nuevo una de sus historias y darme su permiso de otras mas=) espero y les guste.

Dormía sobre mí suavemente, apenas tocándome.

"te amo", susurró y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"te amo demasiado," me apreté a su cuello, y bese su pecho y comencé a acariciar suavemente su pelo." Como es que tienes el pelo tan suave?" el salió de mi antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Y me miro con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo?" me puse de rodillas y comencé a recorrer mis dedos a través de él.

"me…lo lavo?" trató de detenerme, "vamos, vamos a la cubierta. Tengo algo que preguntarte".

¿será que finalmente me lo ira a proponer? Salí con una bata envuelta estrechamente alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me sente en el sillón que se sentía el frio que atravesaba mi bata en mi piel desnuda mientras el salía en bóxers con 2 cervezas en la mano. Y me entregaba una, pero se debatía cuando aun la agarraba.

"No te pondrás loca?" AH. Él, evidentemente, no confiaba en mí por el alcohol debido al último episodio.

"lo prometo", mantuve mi mano fuera, la cerveza helada que descansaba ahora en mis manos.

"te eh comentado alguna vez como se conocieron mis padres?" él me tiró en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar mi brazo. Mientras bebía un sorbo.

"No. ¿Por qué? Quiero saberlo!" Miré a sus ojos de color verde oscuros.

"Es como nuestra historia…emm…sin el sexo...espero " rode mis ojos, "después mi papa…hizo esto," puso una cajita en la Palma de su mano. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mis labios comenzaron a temblar. ¿Realmente?

"No…¡siii!"! Sonreí.

"Vas a permitirme preguntar?" se rió junto conmigo.

"lo siento," y fingí que cerraba un zipper en mis labios.

"quieres ser mi esposa…hasta que me muera?" lo abrió con su pulgar. Yo jadié con el gran diamante sobre la banda de oro blanco.

"¡SÍ!" le bese la mejilla 4 veces. "¡Oh Dios mio, sí! Me encantaría ser tu esposa!"Él lo sacó y lo deslizó en mi dedo.

"Bueno".

"Oh!" Un trago. "Tengo una pregunta para ti también!" levanto sus cejas, "puedo tener tu cerveza?"  
Susurre en su oído. Él me dejo en el asiento donde antes el estaba sentado. Comenzó a beber su botella.

"NO! Tramposo!" yo jadié y comencé a correr atrás de el

"No lo soy!" corrió alrededor de su habitación.

"lo eres!" Chico estúpido saltó sobre la cama. Me senté a horcadas sobre el.

"No lo soy," él sonrió y tiro de mi hacia abajo por el cuello para besarme. Cedí sin restricciones. Olvidando nuestro argumento, y me rodo sobre la espalda y me beso abajo de mi cuello y comenzó un camino hacia mis pies.

Me reí por las cosquillas. El no debería de jugar con mis pies sabe que me da cosquillas. Pero Sin embargo, lo hizo. ¿Quizás es que le gusta torturarme?lo cual Decidí preguntar: "¿por qué me haces cosquillas?" el miro hacia arriba, pero puso su cabeza en mi estomago de nuevo.

"Me encanta tu risa," su pelo me hacia cosquillas en mi pecho desnudo.

"¡ Ahh, si?" él asintió, "bueno… te amo". Él sonrió contra mi piel y se movió lentamente hacia abajo hasta que alcanzó el centro de mis piernas.

"esto también," yo sonreí y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cabeza por lo que él no podía escapar-bueno el probablemente podría… pero obviamente él no quería. Su lengua y los dedos trabajaron juntos para traerme a mi orgasmo. Comenzó de nuevo un caminito de besos hasta llegar a mis labios.

"Te amo, tanto , tanto. Me susurro en mis labios apenas rosandolos.

"Mhm…" Gemí, mis brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello, mi parte inferior del cuerpo buscaba el suyo. Finalmente nuestros labios se unieron. Chispas recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando nuestros labios se conectaron. Ligeramente pude degustar los restos de mis jugos en sus labios rechonchos.

Me volteé sobre para que su espalda quedara en la cama. Así como él lo había hecho, e hice mi camino hacia abajo de su cuerpo. Pensé… ¿Qué demonios no me había dado mi novio? (Oops-prometido) un secador de trabajo desde la escuela secundaria. Y eso fue sin duda una ocasión especial.

Bombeba la longitud restante que no encajaba en mi boca. Y cuando llegó, tragué todo como una chica grande. Me senté sobre su vientre y me frote en su pecho. Era en la secundaria podría el quererlo. Incluso desearlo? El podría si quisiera Oh - pero a él no le gustó en la mañana - cuando yo estaba cubierta con. Oh bueno. Voy a tomar un riesgo.

"Edward?" él sólo me miró con adoración y amor.

"Sí?"

"Te acuerdas cuando me mordiste?" el hizo una mueca. Maldita sea. Yo sabia que el no querría hacerlo.

"Lamentablemente sí. Pero es una experiencia que me gustaría volver a intentarlo". Mi boca se cayó.

"Qué?" mi corazón latía en forma errática. Secretamente, yo había tomado gran placer en ella. Yo lo mordía de en vez en cuando, y el me había dado un montón de chupetones aquí y allá. Pero no me llegaba a morder. Hizo todas esas novelas de vampiro que eh leido – parecía más real. Además, me gustaba el pensamiento de que Edward es un vampiro.

"¿te importaría querida?" negué con mi cabeza rápidamente. En respuesta, rodo sobre mi espalda y comenzó en la parte inferior del estomago. Edward abrió la boca, yo podía sentir sus dientes en mi abdomen. Su aliento rozo a través de mi estomago y mi instinto se arremolinaban con el deseo. Mi corazón latía con anticipación. Llore de dolor cuando cerro sus dientes sobre mi cuerpo.

El grito de agonía se transformo en uno de felicidad. Si, esto es lo que quería de Edward. No estoy segura si le afecto o no, normalmente si yo grito de dolor Edward se ponía a mi lado asegurándose de que no estuviera herida. Pero este lado yo adoraba. Continuo mordiendo mi torso.

yo gemía y gemía en éxtasis. Cuando por fin se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo, el se echo atrás, cuando el examino que no me hubiera mordido fuerte como para ir al hospital se acostó sobre su espalda.

Inmediatamente me sente sobre su estomago (él recientemente había tenido fantasías sobre mi montandole), mis manos acariciaron su suave pecho. Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"¡ Oh diablos no, "él parecía confundido, "Pon tus malditos brazos hacia abajo – no deseo ver esta noche el vello de tus axilas."

"de que estás hablando amor?"

"yo no lo hare contigo por una semana si no te quitas el vello de la axila." Dije cuidadosamente a través de mis dientes apretados. Su rostro cambio mientras bajaba sus brazos.

"No veo cual es el problema". murmuro. Lentamente me senté sobre su polla y Dios! Se Sintió increíble. "asi bebé." Susurró

"Más rápido", me ayudó a moverme arriba y abajo de su pene duro. Juro que era como un bosque encantado con hadas y todo eso porque todo era mágico.

"¡ Oh Dios mío bebe." Mi aliento se entrecortaba, estaba dando vueltas mi interior.

"Me estoy llegado ahora," él pellizco mi clítoris, y grite en éxtasis. Sentí sus caderas y me tire sobre su pecho con el dentro de mi aun.

¿"podrías bajarte bebe? Duele."

"¡ Oh-lo siento!" ¿Estás bien?"él asintió y puso su cabeza en mi estómago.

"Gracias. Te amo tanto." Él besó mi ombligo.

"yo también Te Amo demasiado." Le acaricie su pelo. "Tu pelo es realmente suave".

"el Tuyo también lo es Bella," sonrió. Nuestros labios se juntaron una vez más.

Pensando que Estaba ahí con mi prometido, el amor de mi vida y su cabello realmente suave.


End file.
